1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable camera which is an image capturing device, for example, which can be equipped on a human body or worn clothes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, introduction of a wearable camera which is equipped by a police officer or a security guard and used in order to support duties of the police officer or the security guard, for example, has been taken into consideration.
As an example in the related art applied with the wearable camera, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842 discloses a wearable monitoring camera system, for example. The wearable monitoring camera system has a configuration in which a video image signal and an audio signal from body-equipped CCD camera means and microphone means, and a date and time information signal from built-in clock means are encoded by encode server means which is accommodated in body-equipped pouch means, and the date and time information converted into character information can be recorded by superimposing on a captured video image.
In a wearable camera system, when recording and retaining data of a captured video image, as in the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842, for example, a video image signal and date and time information are recorded by being associated with each other so that data of a target video image can be extracted and searched for when reproducing data of a video-recorded image in the future. For example, in addition to the date and time information, if various types of attribute information such as information indicating contents of a captured video image are assigned by being associated with data of a video image, the data of the target video image can be easily extracted and searched for, thereby being convenient.
However, when assigning the attribute information to data of a video image, assigning is performed after the data of a video-recorded image which is video-recorded by the wearable camera is reproduced by using a personal computer (PC) or the like and contents of the video image are checked. Therefore, time and labor are required when assigning the attribute information. Particularly, in regard to the wearable camera system which is applied to duties of a police officer or a security guard, video images are often captured in an emergency situation, thereby resulting in disadvantages on a managerial side of data of a video-recorded image, such as difficulties in assigning of attribute information performed by a PC, and difficulties in distinguishing video images later.